In the E. J. Torok, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,563 there is disclosed a magneto-optic light deflection system that utilizes the stripe domains in a magnetic film as a diffraction grating. The angle of deflection of the light from the plane of the film is varied in two dimensions by varying the separation and orientation of the stripe domains. By coating the far surface of the stripe domain Faraday effect film with a high reflectivity mirror, the light passing through each stripe is reflected by the high reflectivity mirror and is passed back out the film thereby gaining twice the Faraday rotation. However, the diffraction grating efficiency, that is, the ability of the Faraday effect film to deflect a significant proportion of the laser light beam into the 1'st order light beams, is extremely small, e.g., about 0.2% for a 24 micron (.mu.m) thick liquid phase epitaxial garnet film deflecting 1.06 .mu.m light, because of the difficulty of making liquid phase epitaxial garnet films of sufficient thickness to deflect a significant portion of the laser light beam. Accordingly, because of their low efficiency, such single pass magneto-optic light deflection systems have not been able to provide the necessary deflected light intensities that are required for practical applications.